


What is done, and what is left to do

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: (The major character death isn't in the fic. They just talk about that time Amy died), A pillow hit!, Angst, Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Its very breif but its there, Mentions of Nightmares, Nightmares, No actual nightmare scenes, Rory is unsure of himself/Amy is unsure of herself, discussions of the pandorica, just nightmare aftermath, mention of canon murder, mentions of canon death, mentions of trauma, they are very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 2000 years is a long time, and Amy worries she won't ever make up for it. Rory has some worries of his own.Neither of them get much sleep.





	What is done, and what is left to do

Rory is used to the quiet.  
Used to the cold, and the dark. Used to the eerie stains of midnight.  
He’s used to padding down their carpeted stairs, barefoot and crying. He’s used to finding Amy sprawled on their sofa, strong and broken and holding two mugs of coffee.  
‘You’re early tonight.’  
Just hearing her voice makes him feel lighter. He takes his mug and settles down by her feet.  
‘It’s that kind of night.’  
She nods, brings her legs up to her chest and pulls the blanket from the back of the seat. She offers him a corner, but he shakes his head.  
‘The silence?’  
Amy nods.  
‘Third nightmare this week. I’m half convinced they're hanging around our house.’  
‘Don’t go there Rory.’  
‘Sorry.’  
They both drink. The coffee is warm and sweet, from one of those sachets that claim to be mochas.  
‘What about you? Black spot?’  
‘Not since last month. Rome.’  
‘But we neve- oh. With the-‘  
‘The Pandorica, yes.’  
Rory shivers, but turns down the blanket a second time. It’s nice to be able to feel the cold.  
‘I’m never going to be able to repay you.’  
‘What?’  
‘2000 years. I love you, but I can’t compete with that.’  
Rory shook his head, tried to convince himself his stomach wasn’t churning. He sat up straight, slouched, sat up again.  
‘Rory?’  
‘I wouldn’t do it now.'  
He spat the words. They tasted bitter  
'2000 years. Not after everything. I’m not the man I was then.’  
‘Explain.’  
‘You’ll hate me.’  
‘Never. Explain.’  
‘I was roman, and I had killed you. In that moment I felt nothing but guilt and a need for penance. I was religious, and a soldier sworn by oath. I made that decision, but I don’t know if it was out of love. I don’t even know if it was really me.’  
Amy nods, and shifts herself around until she is leaning on his shoulder. Her red hair sits in stark contrast to his faded green pajamas.  
‘Amy. With everything I know now, and with 2000 years’ worth of nightmares…I can’t promise you I would make the same decision again.’  
She sighs, and he feels her head shake against him.  
‘You genuinely feel guilty about that, don’t you? Rory – 2000 years once is plenty. Some would say its more than plenty.’  
‘I wanted to be your hero.’  
She sits up, and sets her clear eyes on him. They are painted with shadow, and hard as diamonds.  
‘I never wanted you to be my hero Rory. I wanted you to be my equal.’  
He pauses, stuttering like static.  
‘Amy, I never meant to make you feel – less. Less than the amazing person you are. Going forward no more romance. Well, a little, but not. You know, not any more than you…I never meant to-’  
‘I know you didn’t, idiot. I love you’  
Rory smiles.  
‘I’m an idiot?’  
‘Obviously.’  
‘But if we’re equals….’  
‘Rory, no.’  
‘Why Mrs. Idiot, I do believe I have found a flaw.’  
She picks up a pillow and hits him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a lil short, but I wanted to type out this little thing. Does anyone else still love these two? I sure do.  
> Comments are appreciated and replied to!


End file.
